


【雙薩｜奇幻AU】龍與惡魔

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, flo薩, 奇幻au, 班薩, 雙薩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊阿星設定奇幻AU，半龍半人班薩&半人半惡魔Flo薩→設定走這：https://www.plurk.com/p/n5cpd7＊雙薩（親情向，大概）＊班薩＝弗朗切斯科，Flo薩＝安東尼奧





	【雙薩｜奇幻AU】龍與惡魔

**Author's Note:**

> 被阿星的設定跟焦大的圖給打到  
> 然後不睡覺摸了一篇雙薩
> 
> 我還以為我不會再寫雙薩了XD

 

　　 **驕傲的古龍，為了愛賠上性命。**

**卑劣的人類，永遠也不會改變。**

**天真的惡魔，該如何學會教訓？**

 

※

 

　　擁有半龍半人之血的弗朗切斯科，與惡魔混血之子是一對兄弟。

　　雖然沒有任何血緣關係，但是他們比任何人都還要親。

　　反正在這個世界上，他們除了彼此也沒有別人。

 

　　弗朗切斯科對他的雙親幾乎毫無印象，小時候依然保持人形的他在人類村莊裡受盡屈辱。

　　無人撫養的孤兒是眾人的唾棄對象，骯髒的孩童沒人會停下來多看兩眼。

　　他苟延殘喘地活著，直到體內那份古老的血液在體內沸騰之時，他燒毀了這座邪惡的村莊，殺了所有曾對他扔石頭的人類。

　　他是古老又高貴的龍，至此他不再向那些人類低頭。

 

　　弗朗切斯科獨自度過了好長一段時間，除了收集財寶之外沒有別的事好做。

　　某一日，百般無聊的他在森林裡遇到了一位迷路的幼童，脆弱又無助的男孩。

　　最初的他只是想把他當作打發時間的玩物，待他長得夠大時再一口吃掉，但當他在傷痕累累的男童頭上發現一對異樣的犄角時一切都不一樣了。

　　弗朗切斯科心疼地將非人的男孩擁入懷中，用溫暖的龍息哄他入眠。

　　僅僅一眼，孤單的半龍便能了解他所受盡的折磨與痛苦，那些悲慘的童年記憶，弗朗切斯科不願讓同被人類憎恨的孩子經歷。

 

　　惡魔與人類的混血，弗朗切斯科將他命名為安東尼奧。

 

　　或許是弗朗切斯科將安東尼奧保護的太好，或許是那對屬於惡魔的雙眼仍有著人類的天真，安東尼奧總是夢想著有一天能進入人類村莊玩樂。

　　熱鬧、溫暖、充滿人煙的村莊與潮濕昏暗的高塔不一樣，但弗朗切斯科從不讓他去一探究竟，甚至不斷的警告他，裡頭的人類是多麼的殘忍、排外又邪惡。

 

　　一眼！只要一眼就好！

 

　　安東尼奧把自己打扮的好看又體面，他想讓其他人知道自己是個高貴的魔法師，身為魔法天才的惡魔之子樂於與大家分享他的法術，沒有人會拒絕大方的法師。

　　

　　但他忘了自己長的從來就不像人類。

 

　　當村婦指著他發出淒厲的慘叫聲時，安東尼奧體內那份人類之血彷彿嘲笑似的在他腦內輕笑兩聲。

 

　　你瞧，這就是人類啊。

 

　　被嚇壞的惡魔來不及施展任何法術就被石頭扔的遍體麟傷，被人用繩索緊緊捆住後拖到人類自認為神聖的教堂中，讓喝醉酒的神父來處決與這片土地同樣古老的非人種族。

　　安東尼奧哭著詢問他的罪行為何？人類為何可以輕易地替他定罪？他嘗試要釐清誤會，或許……只是自己不小心冒犯到人類。

　　但大聲嘲笑他的人類讓他徹底死心，神父拿著汙濁不堪的聖水潑在惡魔慘白的臉上，屠夫舉起斧頭欲將他如牲畜般宰殺。

　　突然，劃破空氣的龍吼從遠方傳了過來，忌憚巨龍的村民紛紛轉身逃離是非之地，只有自詡為正義之人的屠夫仍固執的揮下斧頭，他要為民除害！

 

　　「喀擦」一聲。

 

　　銳利的斧頭沒有砍下惡魔柔軟的脖子，反而嵌進堅硬如石的龍角之中。

　　恢復人形的弗朗切斯科將泣不成聲的安東尼奧摟在懷中。

　　憎恨的烈火熊熊燃燒，一個吐息便將殺人兇手燒成灰燼。

　　但弗朗切斯科沒有就此滿足，他幻回龍形帶著安東尼奧飛越村莊，熾熱的火焰燒灼著人類罪惡的靈魂，直到一切都化為廢墟才就此罷休。

 

　　弗朗切斯科並沒有怪罪胞弟，只是溫柔的舔舐他臉上的淚水，巨龍不厭其煩的提醒安東尼奧，人類都不是好東西，絕對不要讓他們有機會接近你，永遠不要忘了這份教訓。

　　安東尼奧驚恐的看著兄長其中一支搖搖欲墜的龍角，這是為了他的調皮而付出的代價，惡魔咬著下唇用力的點點頭。

 

※

 

　　約莫一百年的和平時光。

　　安東尼奧沒想過要離開高塔，而試圖入侵塔內的人類不是被弗朗切斯科燒死就是被惡魔的咒語殺死。

　　只是人類的文明在這一百年間進步飛快，安東尼奧不可避免地再度迷上屬於人類的娛樂——音樂。

　　已經是個成熟惡魔的他，總在弗朗切斯科徹夜未歸時溜進山下的小鎮。他用法術輕易的遮蔽自己異樣的外貌，沉浸在廣場或酒吧中載歌載舞，他學習人類的弦樂器並為此著迷，安東尼奧曾經以為可以永遠這樣幸福快樂。

　　但安東尼奧被覬覦他美色的村民灌醉而不小心現出原形，當如惡夢般的驚聲尖叫刺穿他的耳膜時，惡魔知道自己又犯錯了。

 

　　不再弱小的惡魔有屬不清的魔法可以摧毀敵人，但天真的他捨不得殺死曾一起他共度美好時光的人類，即使對方已經把他當成殺父仇敵般的追殺。

　　安東尼奧一邊用魔法干擾追兵，一邊試圖穿過黑森林逃回高塔中，但被弓箭射穿的膝蓋讓他摔倒在山坡上，不擅長治療的惡魔只來的及喚出保護自己屏障，卻沒有任何脫身的辦法。

　　這時撼動大地的龍吼伴隨著龍的吐息降臨到地面，弗朗切斯科將安東尼奧擋在身後奮不顧身的撕開人類的身體、揮開銳利的武器，滿地的鮮血及肉塊灑滿翠綠的草地。

　　不過經歷了這麼久的時間，同樣學會法術的人類不再被強大的巨龍單方面屠殺，法師張開防護網阻擋龍的火焰，被祝福過的長矛劃傷堅硬的龍鱗幾乎要刺穿它。

　　弗朗切斯科憤怒的怒吼著，他張開翅膀打算從高空衝撞底下如螻蟻般的人類，但剛起飛的巨龍只感覺一陣劇痛便摔回地面，他掙扎著起身才發現翅膀竟被人類的弓箭射得千瘡百孔，一旁的安東尼奧也跟著悲痛的嚎叫。

 

　　四周的人類舉著武器鋪天蓋地的湧了上來，寡不敵眾的巨龍只能轉身護住地上的幼弟，任由長矛及法術砸在自己身上。

　　安東尼奧緊貼著巨龍柔軟的腹部大聲哭泣，他不斷重複著道歉的話語，但弗朗切斯科只是用寵愛的眼神萬分不捨的看著一手帶大的幼弟。

　　鮮血從嘴角滿溢而出，弗朗切斯科慢慢的闔上雙眼，再也沒有睜開。

 

　　安東尼奧，你要記取教訓。

 

　　巨龍被殺死了。

　　勝利的人類舉起雙手高聲歡呼。

　　在現今已十分稀有的古龍可以為他們的城鎮帶來不小的財富，龍角、龍鱗是強大的魔法材料，龍血、龍心是能治百病的上好藥材，急著瓜分戰利品的人類早就遺忘他們最初獵捕的是一隻假扮人類的惡魔。

 

　　正當他們準備砍下龍的犄角時，難以言喻的惡寒突然襲上在場的每一名人類，原本明亮的太陽忽然消失無蹤，生氣蓬勃的森林變的了無生氣，一瞬之間所有的聲音都消失無蹤，只剩下劇烈的心跳聲及喘息聲被惡魔聽得一清二楚。

　　安東尼奧從兄長的屍身下如一抹黑色煙霧般飄了出來，他安靜的站在巨龍身旁為他的死哀悼，接著在惡魔體內蘊念已久的悲痛及憤怒化為致命的咒術從安東尼奧口中流瀉而出。

　　惡魔閉上滿是淚水的雙眼，讓烏黑濃稠猶如墨汁般的帶電黑霧衝向山坡上所有的生命，人們連哀號的時間都沒有，當安東尼奧再度睜開雙眼時，整個山頭化為一片死寂，沒有任何生物能夠繼續存在。

 

　　安東尼奧在弗朗切斯科身旁跪了下來，他默念著一段古老的龍語，靜靜的等待巨龍變回人形。

　　他將尚有體溫的兄長抱在懷中，無聲的與他共度最後一段時間。

　　直到龍息完全熄滅、懷中的人逐漸冰冷，安東尼奧才將自己與兄長帶回屬於兩人的高塔。

 

※

 

　　至此之後，惡魔不再憐惜人類，也不再露出笑容。

　　他遵從本能的煽動人類脆弱的靈魂，在他們耳邊低語，收割他們廉價的靈魂。

　　他甘願孤獨一人四處旅行，他藏匿在人群中伺機而動，隨時都會將脆落的人類吞噬殆盡。

 

　　安東尼奧一直認為這是在對自己的懲罰，孤獨與寂寞，只要有這兩樣東西就夠了。

 

　　直到他在旅途的路上碰到一名有著燦爛金髮的男孩。

　　坐倒在路邊哭鬧不休的身影與百年前的自己重合。

　　惡魔忍不住停下腳步，彎下腰向男孩伸出手。

  
  


　　惡魔依然沒學到教訓。

  


～Fin～

 

 

 

　(by 原設定作者：[阿星](https://www.plurk.com/sakana_56))

 　(←打到我的那張圖，by [焦焦](https://www.plurk.com/p/n5d6lf))

 

**Author's Note:**

> 後記之類的存在？
> 
> 原本是想要短打，想試試看新的寫法，所以用比較...呃...我也不知道怎麼說的方式來呈現XD  
> 字數比較少，劇情描述帶比較快，也沒有對話
> 
> 原本想寫有點意識流的東西，但我根本不會寫(幹
> 
> 反正希望大家看得懂XD
> 
>  
> 
> 然後我寫了那麼多班薩  
> 怎麼每個都會便當啊？


End file.
